The Wand of the Founders
by pleasetryout
Summary: Harry's 6th year, new friends, new powers and the first love. Sorry, but I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all from the wonderful J. K. R.

Harry Potter and the wand of the founders

Chapter 1

It was the end of July and one of the hottest but also best days of summer.

We are at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey a little village in the south of England.

A street in which everyone wants that his house is the best and his garden is well-kept.

In this steet lives a nearly 16 year old boy that couldn't really enjoy his summer holidays.

Because while his aunt and uncle sunbathed, as if it was normal, this sad looking boy stayed in bed.

But he was everything but normal for this area.

It's not because of his ragged clothes or his messy black hair, no it's because of his lightning bold scar and the things that connected it with his world.

The name of this boy is Harry Potter and he is a wizard or better a student, attending Hogwarts the English school for witchcraft and wazadry in the north of the British isle.

He is the chosen one, the one who will free the wizarding world from the most evil wizard to ever walk the planet.

Or so says the prophecy, which the headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Albus Dumbledore showed him befor the holidays started.

It says, that Harry has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord or he dies by the attempt.

But who is this Lord Voldemord?

He is one of the most mighty and cruellest dark wizards in a few centuries.

As long as he exists he spread fear and fright.

After Voldemord heard a part of the prophecy he murdered Harrys parents Lily and James Potter.

In an attempt to kill Harry, his curse backfired and he had to live hidden for many years.

This made the little Potter, a baby, famous.

He is the boy who lived.

Harry could live without his fame when that meant that he could live a normal life.

But fate wanted it this way and now here lies no Harry that would go through fire for his two best friends Hermione and Ron.

No harry that loves Quidditch, the magical sport, upon all.

No, here lies a crying, desperate guilty feeling Harry who couldn't forget what happened at the end of the last year.

He thought that it was all his fault that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were partly seriously hurt.

But much more serious was that his godfather Sirius Black in an attempt to save Harry died.

Harry once again began to cry when he thought about his godfather.

Not much later he fell asleep.

Harry was woken through a sound on the window.

It was Hedwig his loyal snowy owl.

"Hey girl, you have something for me?" he patted her.

After that he took the letter from her and gave her a few crumps of bread.

She cooed thankful and flew to her cage.

Harry opened the first letter.

It was from Ron.

Hello Harry

I hope you are in a good condition and the Dursleys are better after Mad Eye's threat.

I'm better and PLEASE don't make yourself upset about the ministry thing.

It was our decision to follow you and we wouldn't bat an eye to do it again.

Many greatings from Hermione.

She is with her parents in Spain and said I should tell you a good birthday from her.

She told something about that the way is to long for the owl, or so.

I think she never changes.

Oh, Dumbledore says you can come to us soon.

See you soon

Ron

Harry was thankful for the news and opened the letter from Hagrid.

Hagrid told him that Grawp, Hagrids half brother, made progress in learning English and that he now had a big part of the forest were he could live.

And he wrote, that he shouldn't dwell on Sirius death, because it was not his but Voldemorts fault.

Just when Harry wanted to read the next letter, it was Dumbledores, he heard his aunt Petunia.

"POTTER, dinner is ready. Come down this instant!"

Harry sighed, put on his pants and went down the staircase.

Waiting in the kitchen were aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley.

Vernon looked at him suspicious.

"Hey Potter, got post from the freaks? I saw your owl."

"Yes, they're worried about me.", Harry said and his uncles head went read.

"What? Don't write any crap boy. We left you in peace. Write that to them.", he screamed.

Harry nodded, took a plate with sandwiches and went back to his room.

There he layed down on his bed and opened Dumbledores letter.

The letter or better the pergament was empty.

Harry thought if that was a joke, but that wasn't Dumbledores nature,

He checked the letter and found a little metal hook.

Befor Harry could think why it was there he cut his finger and a drop of blood fell on the pergament.

It began to shine and shortly thereafter the fine script of the Professor could be seen.

Hello Harry,

I see you found out my precautions.

(Harry chuckled)

Harry, I'm worried about you.

Arabella said that the Dursleys are better to you but you seem to have no will to live anymore.

Because of that Remus is going to take you to the Borrow in two days time, on your birthday.

Boy you have to think about something else.

Go to your friends and talk to them.

They have risked very much and liked Sirius just like you.

Voldemort is going to win when you give up right now.

Ooh and Harry, I promised that I wouldn't have any more secrets for you.

Voldemort is more cruel than usual because of the fiasco in the ministry, because of that I have set some precautions while you're at the Borrow.

1. The reminder of the holidays you're going to stay at the Weasleys and Molly will buy your school supplies in Diagon Alley.

2. This year you're not going to take the Hogwarts express. Remus will bring you here via portkey.

Harry please trust me in this things, also I know that I don't earn it anymore after last year.

Always remember that TOGETHER WE'RE STRONG

With my best regards

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Harry breathed and said to himself that his Headmaster and his friends were right.

He began to pack, he wanted to leave the Dursleys as soon as possible.

It went relatively fast, because he hadn't bothered to fully unpack.

Then he remembered that there was another letter on his bed.

Harry layed down and looked at the paper.

His heart crumped lightly.

The letter was from Ginny, Rons little sister.

While he opened the letter he could see her standing right in front of him.

He saw her long red hair, her face with freckles and her sweet mouth.

"STOP" what am I thinking? Harry thought.

That is Ginny, Rons little sister.

And she is dating Dean Thomas.

But his curiousity on the letter grew.

he ripped it open and began to read.

Hello Harry,

I hope you are fine and you don't think to much about the ministry incident.

I also want to say you something, because I think when I'm standing in front of you once again I can't say it anymore.

Harry, in all the years I was in Hogwarts, where I first looked up to you, I could get to know you as a human.

I saw that you have strengths but also weaknesses and I must say that I never ceased to like you.

I mean more than just a friend.

Then when you looked at Cho last year, it nearly broke my heart.

Harry I hope, that this letter won't break our friendship, but I lo...

The last words were blured because of tears.

But Harry knew what stood there and his heart and feelings began to race.

"Could it be, that this feeling that he felt when he thought about Ginny, was love."

He read the letter three times again, befor he fell asleep.


End file.
